The Forest
by Alice-In-Wonderland-Lover1
Summary: This is a mix of the two scenes from both scenes of "The Forest" in the Book And Film but it Is written How I Pictured The Scene As I Was Reading It And Made It A lot More Descriptive And It Is Narrated By Melinda And the writing style is Memory Form That is Why The Story Is In All Italics. I Sort Of Made my Own VersionOf What Happened.
1. Fantasy Come True Dream walk

_He led me by his tanned, strong-gripped hand down into the trail of the dense multi green shaded vegetation filled_

forest; I walked underneath the dark brown, white pebble covered dirt trail. The Silver, spotlight like moonlight

combined with the millions of shining, silver, glowing stars in the sky casted the curved, swirled shadows from  
underneath the spiky leaves connected to the swirled columns of branches acting as arms for the tall rough bark-

skinned tree's. Creating a speckled shadow effect that set the mysterious mood for where he was taking me. He led _me to a small clearing it was oval shaped and covered with the summer jade green grass that omitted that summer _

_grass __smell, It was more thick and deep smelling in the forest. Burnt red, Fire gold, Dirty Maple brown leaves were  
spotted on the grass all over the jade grass. A cold strong breeze lifted four leaves from their sleeping spots and  
_

_carried them intothe black darkness of the tree forest, the breeze reached my brown hair and the left part of my_

brown hair ends lifted _up into the sideways wind as I smiled a grin at him. He flashed his crystal white teeth at me and touched my right arm __and slid his hand up to my shoulder-arm and applied pressure signifying he wanted to take me to_

somewhere in the _forest closure and I took one step saying that I would follow._


	2. The Suspicion

_He walked me to the northwest side of the Forest clearing; there was a mini, slanted hill and plastered on the middle of the east end of the mini-hill was a giant black speckled, gray-silver, circular, but flat on the top, 3D, boulder, that I bet you could probably sit on while slanted without falling. He stopped walking himself and me at the position of me at the west end of the boulder. The Boulder's west end side was like a triangle but the top of the triangle was smooth looking and curved, I stared into his eye's and he stared into mine. He without moving his black reflective pupils leaned towards me and touched my red/pink lips with his light pink lips, and he kissed me, the moment felt ever lasting and perfects, his soft lips against mine. He wrapped his hands around my elbows and arms and began to sort of push me towards the ground and We Separated our lips from each other and I laid down on the jade grass, their long, spiky ends and stems tickled my thigh's. I put my head down onto the ground that was covered with the smell of misty summer air, My head was still at the east curved point of the boulder while I was laying down and it looked like the boulder's circle ended east point was pointing to me, and to me it was the perfect position. He leaned his head onto my head and kissed my lips, we kissed three more times until I felt something different about him, he pushed hard on my lips and he lifted and pushed every ounce of his heavy, crushing, suffocating body weight on my body. What is he doing?_


	3. The Demon Named Lust

"_Do You Want to?" He asked through my lips "What did he say?" He un-zips his pants "What Is Going On?" He pushes my shoulders back making strands and locks of my brown hair fall over onto a folded up, hole filled, light brown sugar maple leaf and crushing it with my head. "Say Stop Say No!" I think but my speech becomes Slurry due to the shock of what is happening and due to the beer I drank. "N-Agh" he slams his palm on my lips, they start to sting in pain. His hips slice through my thighs, I bite my tongue while screaming squeezing out two drops of blood. I cry out but his hand muffles my mouth, Tears flood my eye's filling the circle space of them down to the very last microscopic detail, blurring my vision making it seem as though the spirits of Nature are coming out of the vegetation. A drop of a clear tear on my left eye starts a stream, the tear flows down my left cheek and hits the ground covered in grass. My Right eye over spills with the tears and two tears escape my right eye and slide down the right cheek and sink into my brown, sprawled out hair, both eyes produce new streams of shiny, moon-light reflective, tears. The tears soak my hair and the ground beneath me, as he continues his rampage, the pain is slowly scarring itself into my brain making sure I never forget it. He then grabs my shoulders pushes them down with all his strength hurting the bones from the inside, and makes a giant thrust forward as if to make one last scarring memory to burn in my head the pain is un-describable and causes me to cry and gasp even more. He pushes my shoulder's back even more and then lifts his hips up but that doesn't stop the pain from stopping in my thighs, he lifts himself up and pulls his jeans up and zips them up, The very sound scares me death and makes me whimper, he buttons the silver button on his jeans "and smiles" the smile is Devilish and Pure Evil like to claim the joy out of the desire of what he wanted. He started to walk away and soon he disappeared out of my sight into the white stone covered pathway. He left me unable to move, he left me unable to breathe, he left me with sore, red, tear splattered eye's, he left me unable to talk or speak but with one last sound in my voice I belched out the loudest, scariest, most heart-breaking scream I have ever heard in my entire lifetime of the Thirteen years I have lived, And that was the last sound I could say out of my mouth. _


End file.
